Gardening
Gardening is an activity where toons can start their own garden with the Gardening Kit. (Must be a member to buy one.) There are several features in gardening: *Earning a maximum of four laff points from gardening trophies *Strengthening gags with gag trees *And decorating a garden with a statue Important Items Toons are given three tools to help with their garden: the shovel, the watering can, and the wheelbarrow. Shovel The shovel is primarily used for digging up dirt to plant jellybeans or gags, to grow flowers, or gag trees respectively. Note: Once you obtain a new shovel level, you'll be able to plant new flowers. After obtaining a higher level for the Shovel Skill Points, you can no longer earn points when gathering lower bean flowers. *Example: 3 Bean Shovel gathering 2 Bean Flowers = No Shovel Point *7 Bean Shovel gathering 7 Bean Flowers = 1 Shovel Point Points Watering Can The watering can is primarily used for watering dry plants. If a flower is wilted, it can be instantly revived simply by watering. If a gag tree is wilted, watering the gag tree will revive it; however, it will take a day before restoring to its healthy form. Obtaining a new Watering Can makes watering much quicker and easier. Each time you water the same plant, the days for each water add up. *Example: Small Can waters 2 times = 2 Days before drying up. Wheelbarrow The wheelbarrow is a tool where toons can sell the collected flowers for jellybeans. The wheelbarrow is located near the yellow estate in an area full of sand. Upgrades There is a way to get better tools. All you have to do is increase your tool points by that amount. This matter is similar to Gag Skill Points, except it reverts back to zero rather than continuing on where you left off. Gag Trees Gag trees are trees that grow gags. These trees not only create a tree of a particular gags, it can also boost up that gag's power, called the Organic Status. Toons can plant just about any gags on eight available spots; however, they must plant the lower gags of a gag track first. For example: *In order to plant the Trap Door gag, the Toon must plant the Banana Peel, Rake, Marbles, and Quicksand. However, upon removing lower level gags, the boost will be removed from stronger gags. In order to plant level 7 gags, all the gags in that gag track must be planted. Gag Tree Growth Gags need to grow before they can obtain Organic Status. The strong level 7 Gags, like the Geyser, takes a couple weeks to grow. The weak level 1 Gags, like the Flower Pot, takes only a couple days to grow. Gags become organic a day before the tree is fully grown with gags. Organic Bonus The Organic bonus helps your Gags become stronger than normal. It boosts all Gags (except for Lure) with a 10% bonus rounded down. Although the boost isn't always useful, it can sometimes bring the Gag to a whole new level. Check here to see what Gags have great benefits from being organic. Toon-Up Trap Lure Lure gags increase the accuracy from low to medium but does not affect the number of rounds that the lure lasts. Sound Throw Squirt Drop Statues There are 2 types of statues: Disney Character Statues (the main ones & toon statue) and special statues. At the beginning, Toons do not have access to planting a statue until a certain requirement has been made. Disney Statues *Donald - have the 2 jellybean shovel *Mickey - have the 4 jellybean shovel *Minnie Fountain - have the 6 jellybean shovel *Mickey Fountain - have the 8 jellybean shovel *Toon Statues - max out the shovel track Donald.PNG|Donald Statue - 125 Beans Mickey.PNG|Mickey Statue - 250 Beans Minnie.PNG|Minnie Statue - 500 beans Mickey Fountain.PNG|Mickey Fountain Statue - 1000 Beans Toon Statue.PNG|Toon Wave Statue - 5000 Beans Toon Victory Statue.png|Toon Victory Statue - 5000 Beans Toon Embrace Statue.png|Toon Embrace Staue - 5000 Beans Toon Authority Statue.png|Toon Authority Statue - 5000 Beans Toon Statue Combos *Authority statue - 8 blue beans *Embrace statue - 8 silver beans *Wave statue - 8 *Victory statue - Special Statues *Flappy Cog *Melting Snowman *Melting Snowdoodle Flappy Cog.png|Flappy Cog - 50 Beans Melting Snowman.png|Melting Snowman - 25 Beans Melting Snow Doodle.png|Melting Snowdoodle - 50 Beans Maximizing Gardening Since flowers only grow at night (Every time zone), it is based on time and dedication. Each day, you plant, pick, and sell flowers. Everyday, you can receive ten shovel points (as long as you have flowers in every flower pot at every possible spot). After the night, a new day starts and that means the flowers have grown. It takes exactly 1,199 points to fully max out gardening, but it will only take approximately four months to finish (if it is done daily). Flowers There are eight different types of flowers: Daffodil, Lily, Daisy, Pansy, Carnation, Rose, Tulip, and Petunia. Each type has at least two varieties of species. The Lily and the Daisy has the most of eight species, while the Petunia has the least with only two species. 1 jellybean combinations 2 jellybean combinations 3 jellybean combinations 4 jellybean combinations 5 jellybean combinations 6 jellybean combinations 7 jellybean combinations 8 jellybean combinations Trivia *The Flower Species are based on real-life flower names. **They are given Toontown names to be more "silly". *There are 9 Jellybean colors, but only 8 are used for flowers. The Silver Bean is used to plant statues on the grey brick. *Gag Organic status will not show until you visit your home. After a number of days, your Gag will not be organic yet, so visit your Toon Estate. *Wilting Flowers revert to their original state after being watered. Trees take one day to revert back to normal. *The Lily Species have a repeating combo. An example would be the Chili Lily - Cyan, then 4 Reds. The Dilly Lilly has more of a pattern - Cyan, Blue, 2 Yellows and repeat. *It would only take 119.9 days to finish Gardening, just earn 10 points everyday. *This is the only time-based activity which requires the plants to grow for a certain amount of days. **You can consider Racing as time-based as Grand Prix is only available on Mondays and the Silly Saturdays which some trophies can only be obtained via Grand Prix. *Lure is the only Gag that does not increase in potency when organic. Instead, it increases in Accuracy. *Sound Gags are the only Gags, excluding Lure, not to increase damage over +10, when organic. The Opera Singer can deal a damage of 90+9. **Opera Singer can never deal a damage over 99 alone. *There are four different Toon Statues: Wave, Victory, Authority, and Embrace. *When becoming a non-member after purchasing a gardening kit before, you can still garden. *Non-members are restricted in doing gardening, if they haven't bought the gardening kit when they were a member. *You can have two level 7 Gag trees (as there are eight spots to plant), but only one Gag Track is going to be organic. **If a Toon plants all seven Gags in a Gag Track and removes all other Gags except the level 7 Gag, the Toon will have seven other spots to plant, which is enough for another Gag Track. **Since Gag trees can only be harvested when all the preceding Gags are planted, only the level 7 Gag with every other Gag in that Gag Track can be harvested. Gallery Category:Activities Category:Estates Category:Shticker Book Category:Toons